Stuck in the Woods
by NightWolf
Summary: It's another normal trip for the trio to Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry. But something goes wrong. The train is derailed and plunges off a cliff. What will happen? You'll have to read to find out...H/H ALL THE WAY!
1. The Crash

Disclaimer: Simple really, I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters so HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
  
  
Harry sighed and stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express as it speeded along the tracks. "I'm so sleepy," he thought. "I'll just close my eyes just for a minute". As soon as Harry closed his eyes he drifted into sleep. Soon the plump witch came into the compartment pushing the snack tray.  
  
"Hey Harry you want some?" Ron asked. "Harry wake up! Argh!" Ron leaned over near Harry's ear and shouted at the top of his lungs "HARRY DO YOU WANT SOME BLOODY SNACKS!!!!". Immediately Harry's head snapped up and his eyes opened in a glare at Ron.  
  
This produced a giggle from Hermione and a grumbling yes from Harry. Reluctantly he got up from his position in the seat and bout some cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs. The snack cart proceeded and in about 15 minutes she returned.  
  
"Were coming up on the school now so you might want to change into your robes," she said as she passed once again. This was of no avail to Harry however since he had once again he had closed his eyes and started to drift off. Ron looked at him then back at Hermione and asked, " Should I wake him up?" Hermione looked almost disappointed but nodded and replied, " Yes I guess so although Harry does look cute like that"  
  
At the mention of cute and his name in the same sentence Harry's mind practically exploded. He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione who had her hands clapped over her mouth, her eyes wide, and her face a deep crimson under her tan. Ron took one look at Hermione and doubled over with laughter. She reached behind her and grasped a particularly hard looking broken off armrest. Ron yelled as Hermione chased him all around the compartment.  
  
After about 5 laps around the compartment Ron dived under the bench seat cowering under Hermione's wrath. Harry's mouth split into a grin as he took the armrest away from Hermione. "Ok, now everyone change into their robes-" A sudden jolt stopped Harry in mid-sentence and knocked him off his feet. Trunks slid of the luggage rack falling and sliding, then boxing Ron in under the seat. Harry had just gotten back up into sitting position when another jolt rocked the train. With a scream Hermione slid of her seat and landed in Harry's lap and immediately clung to him. He flushed slightly and thought, "could it be? No, she was his best friend.But she was holding onto him for dear life". Smiling dreamily, Harry patted Hermione on the back soothingly. She finally let go of him (Harry was almost disappointed) and they both stood up and pulled Ron out from under the seat.  
  
Then they noticed, the floor was tilting dangerously to the left. Hermione gasped and started to say something when a small wizard ran through the compartments yelling," Cushioning charms everyone!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron cast cushioning charms and they heard someone scream "HOLD ON!" Then the train jolted and the floor tilted to 45 degrees and the train started sliding and grinding. All three friends huddled under a table and then it happened.  
  
The train starting free falling and the trio all held onto each other (Well, actually Harry and Hermione had a death grip on each other and Ron was just hanging onto the two of them) Then they hit..  
  
  
  
Don't ya just hate cliffhangers? MUWAHAHAHA 


	2. Aimlessly wandering

1 Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter 'nuff said  
  
  
  
The train hit the ground with an explosion and blew into shrapnel. Around 15 seconds of Hermione screaming her head off (directly in his ear since she still had a death grip on him) she stopped and looked around. They had the sensation of landing on a giant feather pillow. Hermione flushed a little at holding onto Harry for dear life and let go off him.  
  
She immediately re-assumed the Know-It -All characteristic we all love and studied her surroundings. All of the passengers were safe except for the small wizard who had evidently broken his leg while in the corridor of the trains when it started to fall. Hermione rushed over to the small wizard and started to treat his leg with some spells. Harry and Ron went over to them and harry heard the ending of a sentence that made a flash of jealousy flare up.  
  
".You're very pretty" Hermione blushed at this evoking another jealous flash from Harry. "What's your name? I'm Hermione, this is Harry and that's Ron " she asked. He replied " My names Jacob, thank you for helping me " clearly ignoring Ron and Harry. Hermione noticed the other students milling around in confusion. "Ahem..Uh Harry could you um..Give me a boost?".  
  
Harry grinned and lifted Hermione up onto his shoulders. "Excuse me" she yelled over the heads of the crowd. "Hey hellooo?" she yelled again trying to get their attention. Harry then took Hermione's hands and put the to her ears and yelled at the top of his lungs "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!!!" Everyone's head turned and was silent. "Thank you Harry" Hermione said smiling down at him. He flushed slightly then she continued " I think were somewhere in the forbidden forest" she stated, evoking some gasps from a couple of students. "We might have to stay here for a little while"(more gasps) "So we'll need to get organized. Ron you take a group of people and look for a place to stay" Ron said with a grin "Yes, sarge" and did an army salute before selecting some 6th and 5th years and herding them towards a dry looking group of trees.  
  
Hermione then pointed out Fred and George. " Okay you two take some wizards and witches and try to find a suitable place to stay too" The twins snapped to attention, continuing Ron's "sarge" crack and then chose a group and headed out towards some craggy foothills until they were out of sight. "Okay everyone else try to salvage what you can from the wreck"  
  
Everyone busily started going about their orders. Harry looked up at Hermione and asked, "What do I do?" Hermione looked down at him and answered "You may be enjoying it but put me down first" Harry flushed and grinned at this, "and then were gonna figure out where we are"  
  
Harry set hermione down and followed her over to a spot with sandy soil. She pulled out her wand and drew in the sand the outline of something. It flashed and became the outline of the forbidden forest. "I think were somewhere about here" Hermione said as she put a dot on the map with her wand. "Then the Hogwarts Express track must be here. Right?" Harry drew a squiggly line around the outskirts of the forest.  
  
Hermione reached over the map and caught Harry's hand, pulling him over next to her. "Now since were in the forbidden forest," she said taking and guiding his hand over the map " then no one will be able to apparate to us because were on Hogwarts grounds. I guess we could try owling them though." Then she realized she was holding Harry's hand and immediately let go of it.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! We found the perfect place!" Fred, Ron, and George were running towards them. "Really?" Harry asked, "Lets go then!" Harry and Hermione said in unison. They then called to the rest of the students and followed Fred and George back to where ever it was that they found.  
  
There Happy? No cliffhanger ^_^ The next chapter should be out soon. Merry Christmas 


	3. A message from Hagrid

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and anyone who thinks I do is a hairy,old monkey  
  
  
  
They had been following the twins for ages. "Are we there yet?" Harry said for the hundredth time. Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Fred, do you even know where we are?"  
  
"Of course he does" George grinned "Its right.here"  
  
He pointed to a hole in a hill only just big enough to crawl through. "We can't all fit in that little hole!" a second year whined. Harry had caught on and grinned "Oh really?" He crawled through the hole an emerged in a cave bigger than the hill itself. As the rush on people coming in slow to a trickle the better part of them had the jaw dropped and eyes bugged out.  
  
The cave had obviously been enlarged, like ministry cars. Although slightly Spartan it had individual corridors and rooms like at Hogwarts. "Nice job" said Harry looking around at his surroundings. While Hermione was looking Jacob sidled up next to her and bragged "Eh, I could of done better than this. Don't you agree hotstuff?" Hermione caught Harry's eye with an unmistakable pleading "save me" look. Doing something almost stupidly brave Harry walked up behind Hermione and his arms encircled her waist and he glared at Jacob. Jacob then meekly cringed then ran off into the crowd.  
  
Harry removed his arms from around Hermione flushing and smiling sheepishly. "Thanks for saving me from Jacob" she whispered. Fred cleared hid throat "OK everyone go pick a room and its yours. If you need help don't be afraid to ask." Harry and Hermione chose rooms side by side and helped each other with charms to make the rooms more comfortable. Harry sat on her bed and said softly "Hermione I have a confession to make" not looking up into her curious eyes, "I really, really liked having my arms around you" He smiled sheepishly and flushed. "OH REALLY!" Hermione shouted angrily. She tackled him off the bed and sat on his chest, pinning him down. Then leaning down until her face was close to Harry's she winked and whispered "So did I"  
  
Harry grinned. "Uh Hermione I have something else to confess too" he said. "Like what?" Hermione asked curiously. Suddenly they heard a shouts and screams. Then they saw a shadow rear up. The biggest snake either of them had seen (including Voldemort's) slithered into the room. It's head rose up and it spoke. Not in parselmouth, as Harry expected but in very bad English even worse than Krum's. Hermione's jaw dropped as it asked "Harry Potter?" Shakily Harry answered "Th-Th-that's m-me. Who or what are you?" It answered in its very bad English, "I am Tiny, Hagrid sent me to find you and I have been searching for days for you." It figures Harry thought smiling, another one of Hagrid's monstrous pets. "Hagrid asked me to tell you to stay where you are and Dumbledore and Hagrid will come to find you" it pronounced every syllable slowly. Tiny turned to exit when Harry spoke up "Are you leaving?" It answered in its peculiar way "No Harry Potter, Hagrid has asked me to stay and help and protect you. I will sleep outside" with that it turned and slithered out, evoking more screams and shouts as it left.  
  
Hermione, still sitting on Harry's chest turned back to him and said "Now what else were you going to confess to me?"  
  
(Static suddenly blots out the rest of what he says) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Couldn't help myself heh  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of (dun dun dun daaaaa) Stuck in the woods 


End file.
